Labeled
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Formerly Titanium/Dance Til You're Dead. New summary. Dance Moms fic! I'm sorry I can't think of a good summary. Not enough chars but lets try. When the League kicks Brooke out of their group, life couldn't get worse. She has them criticizing her every move, but she starts to see the world from a whole new point of view.
1. Out of my League

**HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!**

**Kallik's Eternal here after my long hiatus of a dead computer and now I have to get a new battery for it cuz my laptop "might shut down suddenly." But I'm back and this is just something I kept in a notebook for so long! Ahhh it feels nice to type with an actual keyboard and not iPhone digital tappy thingies… kk now I'm weird. ANYWAY, this is just a Dance Moms fic. I got into this show 40 minutes before my laptop went into that big dumpster in the sky… but it resurrected and now I can start typing it! It's mainly Brooke (she's the best, ya'know) but Mackenzie, Abby, Paige, Kelli, Kristie, Payton, Payton's family, and the popular girls show up a LOT too.**

**Oh yeah! The popular girls! It's all kind of a ranking, like a wolf pack. You've got your alphas, Kacey and Claudia. Then your omegas (well, called "Leaners" cuz they "lean on the alphas for support"), Brooke, Jessica, Molly, and Savannah. And your outcasts (Wannabes), Marcy, Kim, Jackie, Hannah, Jade, Hadley, and Jordan. They aren't always together cuz it's hard to write all their dialogue without them getting lost, so just pretend they're sick or on vaca or just couldn't be there. And if you have any other girls or a description for the OCs please send them in!**

**So, wow, long AN, but here we go!**

**Out of my League**

**Brooke:  
**Lounging around in bed on an off-day would have been my first choice. Dancing every day for months without a break gets really tiring, and luckily Abby called off dance class because she was sick in bed with the flu. But my sister wanted ice cream and my parents were too busy to take her to Daddy's Dairy so here I am, sitting at a table with the AC on too high, Britney Spears blaring on the radio, and a dripping ice cream cone in my hand while Paige babbles on about God-knows-what-now. I licked at my mint chocolate chip ice cream when my phone buzzed. I glanced at Paige, who was busy talking and eating, then I looked at my phone. Claudia had texted, wanting to see if I wanted to go to the mall with her, Kacey, Marcy, Kim, and Jackie. Normally I'd be too busy with schoolwork or dance class, but today I could go! I smiled.

"Hey Paige, new plan," I said, looking up at her. "Wanna go to the library?" The library was across the street from the mall. I could drop her off there and go to the mall with my friends.

"But I haven't finished my ice cream!" Paige pointed out.

"You can eat it on the way. C'mon, the League are waiting for me at the mall!" I protested, remembering that I would have to throw out my ice cream before I got there. The League was only made up of the slimmest, prettiest cheerleader girls. Ice cream wouldn't only add 20 pounds but it would move up my jean size. I already squeaked by without cheerleading and never being around after school, but I'm pretty sure my stay in the League won't be permanent. But these girl are my friends too. Nevertheless, I couldn't be caught with ice cream if I wanted to stay in the group.

"Okay. Are you gonna tell Mom?" Paige asked.

"I probably should," I murmured, quickly texting my mom and then Claudia to tell her I was on my way but I had Paige with me.

"By the way Brooke, love the outfit. Total ten," Paige commented. I smiled, remembering I had taught her that part of the League language.

"Thanks. You too," I said even though she was more like a seven today. Paige beamed and started skipping as we left the ice cream shop. I burned with embarrassment. Being seen with my sister acting like this could totally ruin my social status.

"Maybe I'll see Chloe there!" Paige squealed.

"Maybe," I said. Most of the time I'd join in with Paige when she acted like this, but with the League around, I needed to be mature. I needed to be flawless.

After I had dropped Paige off and gotten rid of my ice cream, I ran across the street to the mall. After scanning the building quickly I found my friends at the fountain.

"Hey!" I called out, walking over. Kacey gave me a look of horror.

"OMG! What are you wearing? Is that a zit?!" she shrieked. "That outfit is totes 4! Are those nine-year-olds you hang with influencing your wardrobe? Have you been sweating?"

"Relax Kacey," I said, trying to be calm even though I was very annoyed. "I'll get rid of the zit. And what are you talking about? Last week, this outfit was beyond ten!" I didn't even mention the nine-year-olds or sweating. I had no excuses. You have to sweat in order to do acro. There's no way around it. Either stay dry and look sloppy or get wet and win crowns. And as for the girls, Chloe and Paige are ten!

I was wearing a purple, loose fitting tank top with the word dance written in pink sparkly letters, a denim short-skirt, and purple glittery ballet flats. Last week the girls were begging to know where I got the outfit. Now they hated it.

"Last week is history Brooke. Have you lame-ified over the weekend?" Claudia said, giving me her best "duh" face.

"No she's always been lame," Marcy muttered.

"Marcy!" Kacey screeched, stomping her foot. "Haven't you forgotten? Wannabes like you are seen and not heard until you achieve our status! Now get back with Jackie and Kim and remember that you're lucky enough to have become a Wannabe!" Marcy bowed her head shamefully and stepped back to start gossiping with Kim. Jackie just crossed her arms. Kacey sighed. "Okay, listen. We need to set our calendar for this week. Ready girls?" We nodded and got out our iPhones to start logging reminders into them.

"Monday, we all wear One Direction tees," Claudia said. "And jeans. Sparkly, super-skinny jeans. With boots. Not Uggs. Boots."

"Tuesday's a freebie," Kacey said. "But it has to be something including a crop top."

"Wednesday, wear what you want. Make it bright, bold, and beautiful. And maybe go a little nude. Nudity never hurt Beyoncé," Claudia said, winking. I shivered.

"Thursday, we all wear red. Red jeans, red shirts, red anything! Shoes and jewelry don't count," Kacey said. Kim raised her hand.

"Do purses count?" she asked. Kacey gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes. Now get back in line, Wannabe," she said.

"Okay okay, now for Friday." Claudia smirked. My stomach tied itself into knots. _I know what she's thinking._ "Friday is our kickoff to Sexy Sunday."

"OMG we haven't had one of those in, like, totes forevs!" Marcy cried.

"Marcy!" Kacey snapped. Marcy bit her lip and looked away. I groaned to myself. I HATED Sexy Sunday. It was our once-a-month slutfest. Literally. The Friday before we all wear bra tops and booty shorts. Then on Sunday we all go to the café right down the street and hit on boys. Hard. Some boys are creeped out. Some boys are totally into it. And some decide that we're not fourteen anymore. And suddenly they're on us, touching us in places girls shouldn't be touched. I've been lucky. I've only been to three, and my main excuse is dance. And in those trips to adultland I've never been touched or hit on. I don't want to. I hate Sexy Sunday. I hate looking like a slut and the boys and the café… most of all I hate keeping it all from my mom.

"Hellloooo, Brooke? You okay?" Claudia asked, waving her freshly manicured hand in my face. "And what was that about touching?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly. "Wait, this Sunday? Sorry, can't do it. I have-"

"A dance competition!" Kacey sighed exasperatedly.

"It's not my fault I have dance on Sexy Sunday!" I protested.

"It kinda is Brooke," Claudia said. "You chose dance over cheerleading. You don't fit in. You never fit in. And you're skipping Sexy Sunday! I bet you aren't gonna dress appropriately for Friday either, right?"

"Dress appropriately?" I laughed. "That's a joke, right? You mean go to school naked."

"You've changed Brooke. You're not League material anymo – you never were League material. I made a mistake when I took you in as a Wannabe and then made you a Leaner." Kacey nodded as Claudia spoke. Jackie and Kim murmured in agreement. Marcy just shuffled her feet.

"SILENCE!" Kacey yelled. The Wannabes whimpered.

"What are you saying?" I asked nervously.

"You're out," Claudia said, crossing her arms. "Face it Brooke. You were merely the entertainment. And if you wanna spend your time learning how to be a clown at the ALDC, we're not stopping you." She turned around, snapped her fingers twice, and walked away with Kacey, and Jackie and Kim were at their heels. Marcy shot me an apologetic look then scurried off to follow them. Now alone, I sat down at the edge of the fountain, promising myself I wouldn't cry over and over. Eventually I ended up hiding my head in my hands and rocking back and forth.

"Brooke!"

I looked up to see Maddie and Mackenzie standing in front of me.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Maddie asked. I didn't trust my voice not to crack so I nodded. Mackenzie sat down next to me.

"You look emotional," she said. I smiled. Mackenzie was adorable. **(c'mon, you know you love her!)**

"I'm fine," I said when I found my voice. Then it hit me. "Where's your mom?"

"She had to stop at Victoria's Secret," Mackenzie said, making a gagging noise. I laughed.

"We're going to Justice. Wanna come?" Maddie asked. I outgrew Justice five years ago. Too much girly, sparkly, glitzy stuff. But I went along anyway, half because I wanted to forget about the League and half because I was still nervous about the younger girls being in the mall all alone.

**I shall quote myself now:**

_**Oh yeah! The popular girls! It's all kind of a ranking, like a wolf pack. You've got your alphas, Kacey and Claudia. Then your omegas (well, called "Leaners" cuz they "lean on the alphas for support"), Brooke and Molly. And your outcasts (Wannabes), Marcy, Kim, Jackie, Hadley, and Jordan. They aren't always together cuz it's hard to write all their dialogue without them getting lost, so just pretend they're sick or on vaca or just couldn't be there. And if you have any other girls or a description for the OCs please send them in!**_

**THANK YOU! If you will do this, here's the form for a premade girl:**

**NAME:  
RANK:  
RACE:  
HAIR COLOR:  
EYE COLOR:  
INTERESTS:  
OTHER:**

**And the same for your own OC, except you have to say whether or not it's premade or your own. Kk? Kk. **


	2. Temptations and Mood Swings

**2. Temptations and Mood Swings**

**Brooke:**

By the end of the week, I've been called at least thirty different things, shoved into the wall or my locker twice, tripped three times, and Claudia started a rumor about my "psychological problems." I sank down in the seat of the car and Mom started it up. As usual, Paige was babbling about how she and Chloe did so-and-so with Maddie and Josh was teasing her about her energy and Mom was just trying to block everyone out and focus on the road. My body ached under my black yoga pants and purple long-sleeved shirt. I stared out the window at the cars passing by.

"Brooke, you okay? You're very quiet," she said. I shrugged.

"I'm okay," I said, not really caring.

I don't understand why the League was pushing me around so much. Was it something I did?

"So Paige, Josh, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Great! We're starting a science test!" Paige said.

"With who?" Josh asked. "And who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Mason, and I was paired up with Maddie."

"What about you Brooke? How's high school?" Mom asked. She always butts into my life and "high school experience" as she calls it. She said they were the best years of her life but I don't really care. I wasn't about to tell her about the League. Not yet anyway.

"Good, I guess. I took three tests today," I said. How could I make this seem normal? "Claudia got some cute boy's phone number." Speaking of phones, mine hasn't buzzed or beeped since Monday, the day I got kicked out.

"That's great honey! Who?" Mom said.

"I don't know. Why do you care who Claudia ends up with?" I snapped. Mom furrowed her brow and for a moment I felt guilty.

"God," she muttered under her breath. Screw her.

I'm glad I can blame all my moodiness on growing up.

We rode home in silence after that. When we got there I went to my room, slammed the door shut, and started my weekend homework.

For some reason I couldn't focus. Maybe it's because I can't stop thinking about the League or maybe it's the scissors on my desk that look so sharp, so tempting, so _tantalizing_…

No.

No cutting.

Not even a little one.

-/-

**Paige:**

As soon as we got home Brooke went to her room and slammed her door shut. I cringed a little. We have dance class in an hour. I hope Brooke's not upset about something.

Come to think of it, Brooke hasn't been herself the past week. She's been very quiet and kind of depressed, almost fearful of something. Or someone…

"Paige, go change for dance class," Mom said. "Tell Brooke to change too."

"Kay," I replied, going upstairs. I heard soft sobs coming from Brooke's room as I passed it. My stomach caught in my throat. She's crying.

Brooke Marie Hyland, the girl who never cries, was crying. Believe me, I've seen and heard Brooke cry before. She doesn't hide it though.

I shook my head, trying to convince myself that it's just stupid teenage hormones and/or drama. I'll tell Brooke to change for dance later. But as I change into a blue crop top and black booty shorts I can't shake away the feeling that something's wrong.

-/-

**Ehhhhhh I had more but I took it out cuz it was just boring and tedious. Real stuff coming soon! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF TORTURING THE CHARACTERS DON'T READ. I do it all the time. I'm not proud of it. Well, kinda. Anyway… Reviews? Thankies!**


	3. Payton the Ringer

**3. Payton the Ringer**

**BROOKE:**

Competition went great. I was only in the group dance though. I didn't mind. I rarely get solos anymore anyway.

After school on Monday when I went to my locker to gather what I needed for homework, I heard whispers behind me. I tried to ignore it but the whispers just got louder. Finally I turned around. Sure enough, the League was standing in the corner gossiping. Weird thing was that I was their target this time.

There was Kacey and Claudia, and all the Wannabes, but why was Payton standing with them? Laughing, and talking…

"I am so glad Brooke's not in our group anymore," Claudia said, glancing at me. I bit my lip and turned around. "You're such a good replacement I would never guess we were missing anyone."

Replacement?

"Silly Claudia," Kacey said. "Brooke was never much of an 'anyone' anyway."

"I know. She thinks she's so great just cuz she stole my spot on the dance team. She's so worthless Abby only uses her as a prop," Payton said.

That hurt. I shoved my books in my bag, slammed my locker shut, and stormed out of the building with the stream of kids going to either the coffee shop, the library, or their houses. Everyone was so happy. Couples walked hand-in-hand, besties chatted playfully about cute boys, boys passing balls to each other… I miss Claudia. I miss Kacey. I miss the old League, the League that included me and worked on staying skinny and gossiped and picked on other girls…

Wait.

I stopped short, and the boy behind me bumped into me. I stumbled but caught myself as the boy ran off with his friends, shouting a "sorry!" over his shoulder, but I didn't say anything back. I went over and sat on the bench outside to wait for my mom to pull up with her car, with Paige bouncing and Josh playing on his GameBoy so I could think. I pulled out a notebook to make it seem like I was doing homework.

I'm a victim of my own abuse.

I'm the one who was picking on poor Mercedes the other day.

I'm the one who spread the rumor that Jenny only took a shower two days a week two weeks ago.

I'm the one who giggled at Rachel and whispered behind her back last month.

Mercedes should kick me.

Jenny should tell everyone I have rabies.

Rachel should kill me.

"Brooke!" my mom called. My head snapped up and I shoved my notebook back in my bag as I went to the car.

-/-

"Girls, moms, gather around," Abby said. Next to her were our pictures, all covered up by paper. Pyramid. Something was different though. There were four on bottom, two in the middle, and one on top as usual, but there was one picture above the top one. She ripped the first paper off the bottom right row. "Mackenzie." She ripped the second one. "Nia. Your feet weren't pointed, your legs weren't straight." Third. "Paige." Fourth. "Kendall." Second row, far right. "Brooke. Mediocre, as usual." I bit my lip.

_"Brooke was never much of an 'anyone' anyway."_

Left. "Chloe. You lost to Maddie by a _tenth of a point_. You gotta work harder." Abby ripped the top paper off the photo. "Anyone seem surprised? No? Good. If you don't work hard like Maddie does, you won't ever be surprised! Except for today…" Abby yanked the top paper off. I gulped hard when I saw who it was.

Then the girl and her mother came in. Everyone gasped.

_"She thinks she's so great just cuz she stole my spot on the dance team. She's so worthless Abby only uses her as a prop."_

Payton.

"Payton will be joining us as a long-term ringer. We don't know when she'll leave or if she'll stay," Abby said. She gave no reason. Payton waved. She gave a sickly sweet smile at us as the girls squealed. I forced a smile on my face, but inside I was trembling. I really had to put up with her twenty four hours a day now? Payton hugged all the girls and I went over to her. She then hugged me.

"Step out of line, tell anyone what I do to you, or steal my role and you're dead," she muttered into my ear. I shivered as we broke apart. She gave me a smile – or was it a smirk? – and we got back in line.

"This week we're going to Energy competition and we will be doing all new numbers," Abby said. The girls cheered. "The group dance is called 'Battlefield' by Jordan Sparks and it will be a lyrical number. Maddie, Paige, and Chloe, you get a lyrical jazz trio to the song 'Rainbow Veins' by Owl City. Mackenzie, you will be doing an acro solo to the song 'All I Want is You.' And Brooke, your solo this week will be 'Miss Invisible,' since I feel like you turn invisible during rehearsals and in group numbers."

Everyone looked pleased with the dances. Then Payton raised her hand.

"Can I have a solo?" she asked.

"Payton, you'll get a solo soon but now isn't the time," Abby said calmly. Payton crossed her arms but said nothing.

We started learning the group number first. The whole concept was like we were on a battlefield in the middle of World War I. At one point I'm supposed to do a side aerial and then a pirouette.

As I started the aerial, Payton's foot tripped me midair, and I fell to the ground on my stomach, banging my head against the hard floor. I gritted my teeth as Abby started yelling at me for falling and Payton just inched away and stared at me. I groaned and pushed myself up, rubbing my temple where I hit it. Pain throbbed in my head and it almost felt like I cracked my skull but I knew I didn't. I very subtly looked over at Payton, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Brooke! Let's go! From the top!" Abby yelled. I flinched – my head was still throbbing – and went over to my beginning pose.


	4. Supply Closet Lunch and Cyberbullying

**YAYAYAYAY IM BACK!**

**It still isn't certain if this is on hiatus or not, so the hiatus sign is still up there in case I don't update again.**

**-/-/-**

**4.**

**Brooke:**

I've started to dread school.

I bit into my apple, then decided I wasn't hungry. The stench of cleaning supplies burned in my nose as I shifted my position to unbend my spine.

It was lunch and I was eating alone in the supply closet.

This was the only way I could avoid the League. I sighed before sticking my apple in the paper bag I used for lunch (the lunch ladies were out sick with a stomach virus. They had eaten what they made for the lunches the other day. I knew because I was still a mess after the orange glop they called "mac n cheese") and tossing it in the trash. I avoided looking in – the janitor foolishly threw a bag of someone's puke in there.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, trying to ignore the hunger pangs racking my body. I hadn't eaten anything today. I couldn't – not after all those constant fat jokes from the League or the mac n cheese. A curl of my dark hair bounced in my face and I shoved it away.

The bell rang. Sighing, I got up, peeked out of the window, then slipped out the door, going unnoticed amongst the crowd.

As I was going to my locker to get the things I needed, I noticed that for once I didn't have the League behind me to criticize my every move. As much as I enjoyed the break, I knew something was up. I grabbed my book and turned around, bumping into someone. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to get ready for the insult.

"I'm so sorry," a voice whispered, so soft and fragile I thought it could break at any moment. I looked up sharply but the person was gone.

-/-

My phone buzzed against my lap on the way to dance class later that day. I picked it up to see what it was.

**Fr: Claudia**

Claudia? She hasn't texted me in two weeks! Though it looked like a mass text, so maybe she didn't mean to send it to me.

**Check out Marcy's new look!**

Attached to the message was a picture. I pressed it to see it, then angled my phone so that Paige or Josh couldn't see what it was, because it was such a dark picture they wouldn't understand.

It was a wrist. And on that wrist were scars and cuts.

**Marcy's a cutter. Better stay away from her!**

I didn't know Marcy all that well. We were okay friends when we were Wannabes together, but when I was promoted to a Leaner I guess I cut her off and started acting bitchy to her, and she hasn't spoken to me since then. I didn't know why she was cutting herself, but I did know that Claudia and Kacey didn't allow imperfections in their League and that by sending this, not only had Marcy been humiliated by being kicked out in public, but she had the weight of the school knowing that she cuts on her.

I realize now that I was lucky when I was kicked out. I wonder if Marcy was sent this message…

Quickly scrolling through the contacts, I saw that she wasn't. That's just cold.

**By the way, I put faces to all these names. They are all celebrities aging from 13 – 20ish, but we can just pretend they are all 14. Faces:**

**Claudia: Peyton List (Alpha)  
Kacey: Keke Palmer (Alpha)  
Molly: Emma Roberts (Leaner)  
Payton Ackerman (Leaner)  
Jordan: Erin Sanders (Wannabe)  
Jackie: Victoria Justice (Wannabe)  
Hadley: Miranda Cosgrove (Wannabe)  
Kim: Oana Gregory (Wannabe)  
Marcy: Kelli Berglund (Former Wannabe)**

**There's more people but they haven't come into the story yet! Ta ta for now! :D**


	5. Marcy

**Brooke:**

Today was Wednesday. I was at my locker when the League struck again. But not on me – on Marcy.

"Okay, listen up!" Claudia shouted, standing on a bench in the middle of the hall. "You all texted me saying you wanted proof that the wrist I sent was actually Marcy's. Here you go. Payton!"

Payton shoved past me, pulling Marcy by her wrist. Marcy had tears running down her face. Payton dragged her up to Claudia, shoving her sleeve up. Some of the other kids gasped, but most of them went closer to get a better look. I didn't want to see. I turned back to my locker, reaching for my book when suddenly someone ran into me. We both fell and the crowd roared with laughter. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes.

Marcy's leg was on mine. She was laying there with her eyes squeezed shut and tears staining her cheeks. She opened them, looked at me for a split second, then bolted again. I stood up. The other kids were going back to their lockers. As I searched for my dropped book under the lockers, I heard someone's throat clear. I looked behind me to see a foot. Looking up, that foot connected to a leg that connected to a very skinny body that belonged to Kacey. Claudia and the League were behind her.

"Hey, Bitch, move," she snapped. My eyes dragged to the ground as I grabbed my book from under the lockers and stood up to move. She smirked and opened her locker next to mine.

I clung to my book as I walked away, searching the hallway for Marcy. She wasn't around. Sighing in defeat, I walked to my first class.

-/-

"Marcy?"

The skinny brunette girl looked up sharply from her sandwich, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaping up and getting ready to run out of the supply closet. I blocked the way. Marcy paled, backing up. "Please, just let me go and I won't bother you." She sounded so desperate I almost did.

"I, uh, I saw Claudia's text," I said awkwardly. Marcy's eyes filled with tears.

"I never meant to go that far. I don't even know how Claudia got that picture anyway, just let me go."

"Marcy, don't you remember me? Brooke Hyland, the girl who got kicked out?"

"Yeah, I remember you. We were wannabes together and then when you became a Leaner you ditched me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," I said, holding out my hand. "Friends?" Marcy looked away. "C'mon Marcy, I said I was sorry." She sighed.

"Not yet."

"Fair enough." I closed the door and sat down with my lunch tray. Marcy stared at me, trying to figure out if she should leave or not. "So, are you eating with me or not?" A small smile spread on her face and she sat down next to me. After a few minutes of staring at my lunch, I threw it out without touching it, but Marcy ate every last bite.

"Why didn't you eat?" she asked me.

"Well, if I recall, you and your group have called me fat for the past few weeks," I said. Two could play Marcy's guilt game. "You were hungry, weren't you?"

"Well, when you live with my family, school lunches are cuisine," Marcy said.

"Bad cooks?" I asked.

"I guess," Marcy said, looking away. I sighed. Marcy was definitely more complicated that I had thought.

"Soooo, um, how's it going?" I asked, trying to make it less awkward in here.

"Well, let me think. The school knows about my new wrist fashion, I was kicked out of the League, and I'm eating lunch with the girl I haven't spoken to in a year," Marcy snapped. I looked up, surprised. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" I asked. "You did nothing wrong."

"Habit. My brother's a little_… touchy_ and I've been a Wannabe for a year. I'm not supposed to talk, remember?" Marcy said.

"You can now. You're a free person with no rank," I said. "We're all equal now. I used to think that the League were my best friends, but now I see that they're just bitches. I'm surprised you stayed so long. They were especially mean to you."

Silence. Did I say something?

Marcy twirled a strand of hair around her finger nervously, and I could now clearly see the cuts. Some were fresh, some were merely faded scars. Some looked deep enough they could touch a vein and some looked hardly like a minor scrape. The newer ones were the deepest ones. I sucked in a breath.

"So, why did you cut yourself?" I asked. Marcy still refused to look at me.

"It was an accident."

"Then you've made at least thirty accidents in what looks like the past few years."

Marcy's breath hitched. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. Marcy finally looked at me.

"You're doing it again," she said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Doing that mean girl thing. I thought you said we were all equal, but now you're acting like you're above me again," Marcy said.

"I-"

The bell rang. Marcy leapt up and rushed to the door.

"Bye," she said quickly.

"Marcy, wait!" I called. Marcy spun around.

"Friends?" I held out my hand.

"Neutrals, Brooke." As she was walking out the door, she tossed a sentence over her shoulder. It took me a minute to comprehend it but I realized what she had said. "See you tomorrow at lunch."

I smiled. I wasn't alone anymore.


	6. The Ugly Truth

**Marcy:**

I yawned, curling up in my bed. It was easily 9 at night and about 10 degrees out. I would know. My window's stuck open and the only blanket I had was a small ragged quilt my grandmother gave me. My room was the attic so it was cold anyway.

I couldn't sleep. It was too cold. I pulled the quilt over my shoulders and made my way across the floor to the window, where all the cold air was coming from. Under the window in a small box was where I kept my three favorite things; my pencil, my sketchbook, and my pocketknife. I looked at the knife longingly.

_No. Too risky._

I dug out the sketchbook and grabbed my pencil, flipping through the pages as I went back to my bed. The floorboards creaked under my feet. I sat down and started sketching.

After a few minutes I heard my name being called. I groaned. It was my "dad."

I got up and went downstairs. "Dad" was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. He looked at me and I stiffened. My mom just stared at the wall, completely ignoring me like normal. There was a whole story to why she did this. Stupid mistakes led to her getting drunk at a bar and getting tricked into having sex with a guy she didn't even know, I guess it's a type of rape, but either way I was born after that. Now my mother never even acknowledged that I exist and my "dad" (who I call my dad but isn't related to me in any way) hates me.

"Ungrateful little whore, your brother's been looking for you," he said gruffly.

"Love you too _Daddy_," I scoffed, going to my brother's room. I hesitated a moment. He was storming around yelling for me. I heard a crash. This must be a mood swing. My brother is very bipolar. When he's mad, he rages and hits people and throws things. I still had bruises from the last time.

"MARCY!"

I shuddered, walking in.

"Yea Greg?" I asked sweetly. Approach this nicely, and maybe…

I ducked as a book flew at my head.

Screw the sugar coating, I'm doomed.

**Brooke:**

It was Tuesday night and I was still at the dance studio. We had been practicing "Battlefield" for the past hour, just trying to perfect it. Now we all sat in the corner either going over our own routines or watching Maddie practice hers with Abby. We could hear the moms going crazy over the fact that Maddie "gets all the special attention." I'm not affected by the fact that Maddie's the favorite, even though it's true.

I was going over my "Miss Invisible" solo when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up. Paige stood there behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Payton called Nia fat. Can you please go talk to her?" she asked. I bit my lip. She couldn't have done that to innocent Nia! But I couldn't risk Payton exposing the fact that she hurts me…

"I'm busy," I said, getting up. "Go talk to her yourself." I started running my number with little motions.

"I thought you cared about us," Paige pouted, walking away. I bit my lip.

Paige refused to talk to me the rest of the night. It was nine now, a half hour had passed and I was in the car with Paige and she wouldn't still wouldn't speak to me. I looked down at my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I found Marcy's number. I hadn't texted her in months!

**Fr: Brooke  
Hey whats up? Paige wont speak 2 me :(**

I expected a text in reply, but an hour passed and I was in bed when I got it.

**Fr: Marcy  
sry I didn't reply earlier I was busy**

**Fr: Brooke  
what were u doing?**

Long pause. I wondered where she was… after five minutes I got a reply.

**Fr: Marcy  
im so sry but I really gtg my bro needs me :( ttylxox**

**Fr. Brooke:  
ttylxox**

I didn't know Marcy had a brother! Why would he need her though?

**Fr: Brooke  
hey, y does ur bro need u? reply wen u can but idk u had a bro**

I stuck my iPhone on my bedstand and yawned, grabbing my Kindle Fire out of the drawer. I read "Mockingjay" for about another hour when I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it.

**Fr: Marcy  
its complicated.**

**Fr: Brooke  
just tell me – im an honor student I bet ill understand**

**Fr. Marcy  
I cant. Its kinda private. Can u respect that?**

**Fr: Brooke  
I guess**

**Fr: Marcy  
thx 3**

**Fr: Brooke  
so r u gonna tell me y u cut urself earlier?**

**Fr: Marcy  
that's private 2**

**Fr. Brooke  
o**

**Fr. Brooke  
So, what doing?**

**Fr: Marcy  
Doodling u?**

**Fr: Brooke  
reading I didn't no u could draw**

**Fr. Marcy  
I'm not that good**

**Fr. Brooke  
Show me lunch tomorrow**

**Fr: Marcy  
kk I guess**

**Fr: Brooke  
thx! :D 3 3**

I didn't get another reply after that. I wondered why Marcy wouldn't reply to my texts…

**Fr: Brooke  
Marcy? R u still there?**

No reply. Either she fell asleep, drowned in a toilet, or her brother "needed" her again. I wondered what "needed" meant. As I started drifting off to sleep, I thought I heard a buzz.

_That's a project for the morning._

**_NEXT DAY… (WEDNESDAY)_**

"Move it, bitch," Kacey sneered, shoving me into the trash can so she could get to her locker. I rolled my eyes, walking away with my math book. I had math first period on Wednesdays. It was my favorite subject. My teacher Mr. Ganley made it really fun. Because of him I actually liked it. As I was walking I bumped into Marcy.

"Hey," I said. "What do you have first period?"

"Math," she answered. "You?"

"I have math too," I said. "Hey, is there a reason your brother needed you last night?"

"Um… yeah. He needed help… you know, with his homework and stuff," Marcy stammered.

"Aw, how old is he?" I cooed.

"17."

"Huh? But you're three years younger than him, why would he need help from you?"

"He's not that smart."

We walked in the classroom and sat next to each other in the back. When everyone was in Mr. Ganley closed the door and turned to us.

"Test is up here on my desk, scratch paper is on the windowsill over there with the calculators, and you may start when you grab one of each."

**Marcy:**

The test was really hard but Brooke seemed to finish it with ease. I was the last one done. When the bell rang we went to our classes and pretty soon it was lunch time. I was shoving books in my locker (slipping my sketchbook in the messenger bag I carried everything in) when someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around, dismayed to see Claudia.

"Hey, _cutter_," she sneered. I bit my lip and tried to walk around her, but she shoved me to the ground. "Molly!" Molly ran over to Claudia.

"Here's your iced coffee," she said with a smirk. Claudia smiled, tipping the cup so that the coffee started to spill on my head. I yelped at the coldness of the drink and then squeaked as she dumped the ice cubes on me. I heard laughter, lots of laughter, and especially the snickering of Claudia and the League. I bit my lip, willing the tears not to fall as I bolted from the scene, putting as much distance from me and the League as possible. Finding my way to the supply closet I passed the lunch ladies (mystery meat today) and then sat on the ground in the closet, burying my head in my hands. That's when I let the tears fall.

"Wow, the crowd was laughing so hard Kacey didn't have time to shove me into the lockers today. I wonder who they… ohhhhh…" a voice said. I felt a gentle hand on my back and flinched away.

_Pull it together Marcy…_

We sat there while my sobs turned to whimpers and then Brooke left to go get our lunches. I dug through my messenger bag , finding my sketchbook and my pencil case. I started flipping through my book to my latest sketch, adding pencil lines and details to it while Brooke was gone. When she came back, she peered over my shoulder and then gasped.

"You're really good!" she said. "But… that's really scary."

I had drawn a zombie wolf attacking a bunny. It was a little darker than what I normally draw when I'm depressed – with twice the amount of blood and gore – but I was really upset last night.

"Yeah," I said softly, pulling a black sharpie out of my pencil case and outlining the zombie wolf. I was going to make his eyes bloodshot, but then I thought maybe just making them black would be more zombie – esc. Brooke watched me closely.

"You have to teach me how you draw wolves – but not zombie ones," she said, handing me my tray of food. I set it next to me, giving her a smile.

"Maybe," I said, biting into the mystery meat and nearly choking. I spat it out on the tray. "Ew, this is raw."

"Okay, I think I'm done," Brooke tossed the food in the trash can and I did the same. "Hey, do you normally draw gothic things or is it just when you're depressed?"

"What I draw depends on how I'm feeling," I said. "If I can't get a song out of my head, I draw a picture according to what the lyrics are. If I'm happy, I draw happy things. If I'm depressed, I do gothic and dark things. But they aren't normally so gory."

"Were you upset last night?" Brooke asked.

"Very."

"Why?"

I froze. Should I tell her? Could I trust her? I tugged at my sleeve, trying to hide the scars and bruises.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to ever tell anyone, even if we never talk to each other again, okay?" I asked.

"Cross my heart," Brooke said. I bit my lip, standing up. I rolled my sleeves up, exposing the wounds.

**Brooke:**

"Oh my God! Who did this?!" I cried. Marcy's arms were littered with bruises, not to mention the cuts on her wrist.

"My brother is seriously bipolar."

"And your parents never bothered to help him?"

"It's a long story."

"We have fifteen minutes." I stood up, crossing my arms. Marcy looked away.

"They couldn't care less. My mom acts like we don't exist. Could be because she never got the child she wanted but I guess it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My sister Jessie was her favorite but she left for college three years ago. My brother – Greg – is bipolar. And I was not supposed to be born," Marcy explained, pulling her long sleeves down again.

"You weren't?" I asked. "Why?"

"My mom got too drunk at a bar once and was tricked into sex by another man she didn't know. And then I appeared and she pretends I don't exist now."

"What about your dad?"

"I couldn't care less what he thinks. He hates me anyway – talks down to me, insults me, criticizes my every move – I don't even think he knows my name. He just calls me a bitch or a whore."

My stomach tightened itself into knots. Marcy crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because when Jessie isn't at college, she's at my house, and she loves me. And my grandmother acts like I'm priceless anyway so it's not that bad. She comes over a lot," Marcy said, grabbing pencil case and shoving it in her bag. "Bell's gonna ring in a few minutes." She picked up her sketchbook, closed it, and stuffed it in the bag too. "Remember, you promised you wouldn't tell, even if you stop being my friend because of this."

"Marcy, I won't stop being your friend," I said, partly shocked because she called me her "friend" instead of her "acquaintance" or "neutral." Marcy smiled.

"Thanks," she said. The bell rang. "I told you so."


	7. Dance Class

**Brooke:**

It was Monday again. After school I sat down on the bench with Marcy waiting for my mom to pick me up.

"So, what are you doing today?" Marcy asked, sketching what looked like a raging lion with bloodshot eyes and blood on its claws…

"I have dance," I said bored. Marcy looked up.

"I used to do dance," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Jessie used to take me there. I did competitive dancing and Jessie used to help me perfect my fouette turns. She used to say that I was so good it made Mom actually notice me. I loved it but then she left and I had to quit because I had no one to take me."

"Wow Marcy, where'd you dance?" I asked.

"Dance Explosion Arts," Marcy answered.

"Cool," I said. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Nah. Except becoming a punching bag for Greg."

"Wanna come with us to the Abby Lee Dance Company?" I asked.

"Um, sure, I guess. Is it okay with your mom?" Marcy said. I texted my mom quickly and got a reply.

"Um, she said it was fine if you didn't mind screaming and swearing," I said. "And if it was okay with your parents."

"Hell, I hear that at my house anyway," Marcy said. "And my parents couldn't care less where I am. I could leave home for a week and they wouldn't care. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I gotta warn you, Payton dances there too."

"Screw her," Marcy said.

We sat for a few more minutes and Marcy continued to sketch her gothic lion. She added a dead rat in its teeth (not to mention more blood) before my mom pulled up.

"Marcy, you can sit in the back with Brooke, okay?" Mom said. Marcy gave a little smile, shutting her notebook.

"Are you sure I can come?" she asked.

"Of course! As long as it's okay with your parents," Mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Hyland," Marcy said, climbing into the back of the minivan. I came in after her.

"Call me Kelli. Mrs. Hyland makes me sound forty," Mom said.

"Mom, you are forty," I said as Marcy slid her notebook into her messenger bag.

"So Marcy, did you like dance when you were younger?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I used to do competitive dancing," Marcy replied.

"Why don't you do it anymore?" Mom asked.

"My parents are too busy working, and my older sister is in college in Italy," Marcy answered.

"Oh. Are you still interested?"

"Yeah."

"We go to the Abby Lee Dance Company. If you wanted, we could take you," Mom said. "Provided it would be your parents who paid for it."

"Really?" Marcy sounded excited.

"Yeah. I mean, Brooke tells me that you and she are good friends and I'd be happy to help out," Mom said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Before you make the decision though, you should watch a class to make sure you want to do this."

"Thank you Mrs. Hyland!"

"Kelli, dear, it's Kelli."

Marcy was grinning from ear to ear. I squealed. Now I was excited.

-/-

"Who is that?" Abby said as Marcy walked in with the moms. Mom nudged Marcy.

"I'm Marcy. I'm Brooke's friend. I was thinking of coming here as a student but I wanted to see a class first," she said with a smile.

"Okay then. Anyway, pyramid." Abby ripped off the bottom right paper. "Mackenzie. You are here because you forgot your dance." Next paper. "Payton. You were good, but you're still on probation." Next paper. "Nia. It's the same mistakes over and over again! Point your toes! Don't sickle your feet!" Next one. "Paige. I could tell you didn't know the trio. You were a beat behind Maddie and Chloe." Middle row, far right. "Brooke. You still won't do anything with your face, and that's why you came in fifth for _Miss Invisible_." Middle paper, middle row. "Kendall." Next one. "Chloe. You were against Maddie, but you still couldn't beat her. And the top one is Maddie.

"Maddie, you have a solo called '_Alice in Wonderland'_ by Avril Lavigne. Nia, I'm giving you a solo too. It's called '_Waka Waka_.' Paige and Brooke, you have a duet called '_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_.' The group dance is called '_Aha_!' by Imogen Heap and it's got the same meaning as '_Where Have all the Children Gone_' did. Moms, you are dismissed. Marcy, was it?" Marcy nodded. "Go sit in the front. I figure if you want a real taste of what this is you should see it for yourself."

**Marcy:**

I sat down at the front like I was told as Abby assigned the positions for the group dance. She started showing the girls some moves to the dance. As she turned on the music and the girls started dancing, I couldn't help the nostalgic feeling. I wanted so badly to be out there dancing. Abby started yelling at the girls corrections they needed to do.

I knew I could still dance. A few days a week I would strap on my old shoes (though they hardly fit anymore) and do some of the moves. The one problem with signing up to the Abby Lee Dance Company was where the money would come from.

Jessie was in Italy. My dad was broke. My mom didn't know I existed. But there was Grandma…

"Paige! Turn out those feet! Nia! Point your toes! Brooke, use your face!"

Abby shut off the music and added more moves. I smiled and rested my chin on my hands. I would have to give Grandma a call tonight.

-..—

"Thank you so much for the ride home Kelli," I said, grabbing my bag and getting out of the car.

"No problem! Text Brooke later with your final answer to the dance question, okay?"

"Moooommm…"

"Okay," I said, shutting the door. I smiled as I walked up the driveway and opened the door quietly, slipping upstairs to the attic. Now alone, I took my iPhone out and dialed my grandmother. She's rich anyway and spoils me to death, pretty much set on giving me a good life.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandma!"

"Oh hello Marcy! How've you been?"

"Good."

"How's your brother? Has your father been giving you any trouble lately?"

"Not too good and a little. Anyway Grandma, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out with a money problem."

"Sure, anything for my little princess. What do you need?"

"I want to restart competitive dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company."

"Psh, of course I can help you! Abby and I go way back. I used to help teach her how to dance when she was a little girl. Just tell good old Abby to send the bill to me."

"Thank you so much Grandma! How can I repay you?"

"Don't bother. If it means so much to my little princess, then it means that much to me."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Anytime. Bye!"

"Bye."

I ended the call with a smile, then texted Brooke.

**Fr. Marcy  
Im in. grandmas paying 4 dance. Doz ur mom mind driving me? Cuz i don't want to take advantage or anything…**

**Fr. Brooke  
mom is very excited ur into the hole dance thing. Shes fine with driving u :)**

**Fr. Marcy  
tell her I said thx a lot! :) I rlly appreciate it.**

**Fr. Brooke  
it no problem**

**Fr. Marcy  
ok now I gotta go 2 mall 2 find dance shoes**

**Fr. Brooke  
Cool! Mayb mom and I can take u 2 justines after comp. on Sunday. Paige needs new tap shoes anyway**

**Fr. Marcy  
thx so much! Ur really nice! :D**

**Fr. Brooke  
Anytime. I gtg sry I need 2 help Paige w/ her hw ttyl**

**Fr. Marcy  
kk ttyl **

I tossed my phone on my bed, digging through my bag to find my textbook. I better start my homework. It already confuses me enough.


	8. Competition Day

**Marcy:**

"You guys were really good!" I cried after the competition when they were packing up.

"Thanks," the girls but Payton said. Chloe gave me a smile from across the room and Kendall waved. Payton gave me a look of pure hatred. I bit my lip and looked down, seeing Payton smirk out of the corner of my eye. I felt a little tug at the sleeve of my shirt and looked down at Mackenzie.

"When are you going to start dancing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. It all depends on what Abby says. I could start Monday or next year," I said.

"I personally don't think you're worth Abby's time," Payton said from across the room. I looked away, feeling all eyes burning on me and Payton. Brooke came over to me and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Abby said from across the room, not looking up from her phone.

"Payton, do you think that was a kind thing to say?" Kelli asked, folding her arms. "Leslie, are you really going to let your kid say that?"

"Abby, are you really going to let Payton bully this new girl?" Kristi yelled.

"My kid only speaks the truth," Leslie said evenly.

"No! Your kid just directly insulted an innocent girl!" Kelli and Leslie started screaming at each other while Kristi and Abby held a strong argument. I forced myself not to cry as Holly ushered me and the other girls out of the room. We could still hear their voices as the girls started crowding around me.

"You can cry if you want," Brooke said softly, rubbing my arm. I continued to hold back tears but I couldn't speak. Suddenly I felt a tear slip down and the girls pulled me into a hug. When Holly let us back in and everyone stopped fighting, Abby called me to her.

"Marcy, I think you showed great discipline when Payton insulted you. If it was to any of those moms, they would've murdered her. That's why on Monday, while Gianna helps the girls with their group number, I want to bring you to the side and see what you can do. I have yet to see you dance, but if you're good enough, I think you would be a great addition to the team." Abby gave me a smile. "Is your mom willing to put in the time and effort it takes?" I bit my lip.

"She and my dad… can't be here. That's why Mrs. Hyland gives me rides," I said softly.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"They work full time." I could tell by the look on Abby's face that she wasn't buying it.

"Okay," was all she said.

"I promise that if you choose to put me on the team I will work myself to the bone for you," I said.

"We'll see," Abby said, looking back at her phone. I took that as a cue to leave. I went over to Paige and Brooke and Kelli who were just waiting for me.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked.

"Abby said that she wanted to test me on Monday to see if I was right for the team," I said.

"More importantly, why did Payton say what she did?" Kelli asked.

"She's with the group of girls who don't particularly like me," Marcy said.

"With who?"

"Claudia, Kacey, Molly, Jackie, Jordan, Kim, and Hadley."

"Those are Brooke's friends!"

Brooke looked at me nervously. It was obvious that we both wanted to keep the extremes a secret.

"I know. They were my friends too. Brooke is really good friends with them but we've been hanging out a lot more than we used to," I said. Kelli nodded.

"Hey Marcy, Brooke told me you did a lot of different styles of dance," Paige said. "What styles?"

"Tap, jazz, ballet, pointe, acro, hip hop, lyrical, and my favorite is contemporary," I said.

"You do pointe?!" Paige cried. Everyone looked at me, including Abby.

"Yeah," I said, nervously toying with a piece of hair.

"You have to show me some time!" Paige said.

"Maybe you could teach us a little!" Maddie persuaded.

"And maybe you could compete it!" Kendall said excitedly. I laughed nervously.

"Maybe. It depends on what Abby says," I said.

"Abby, you have to let Marcy compete with point!" Chloe said.

"I have to see it first," Abby said. "If you are as good as it sounds, maybe I will have someone throw a pointe piece together for you to compete." I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. Payton rolled her eyes.

"What's pointe?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's like ballet but you're dancing at the tips of your toes," Brooke explained.

"Can you do it now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Don't you have special shoes you need?" Brooke asked me.

"Yes, I'm not good enough to do it barefoot," I said. "Sorry."

"You wouldn't be good enough in pointe shoes," Payton sneered.

"Payton, that's enough," Leslie said, winking at her daughter. I frowned. We all started leaving together, and we got on the bus to drive back to Pittsburgh.

I was sitting in my seat quietly, staring out the window when Chloe tapped my shoulder.

"You gotta see this! Abby is sleeping and Paige is going to pull one of her famous pranks on her!" she said excitedly. I followed her to where Abby was sleeping with her mouth hanging wide open.

_Too easy… Too perfect…_

"Shhh…" Paige hushed, rolling a piece of notebook paper. She lightly tickled Abby's ear with it, and we all giggled when Abby slapped her own ear. Then she moved to the nose and Abby slapped her nose. We were all laughing so hard when she woke up. Paige high-fived Chloe, Maddie, Kendall, Brooke, and then me. She gave me a smile when she did and I smiled back. I think we were all still a little shaken up from Payton's insult, or it could be that they didn't know who I was yet. Either way, it was nice to be noticed again. After I was kicked out of the League five days ago, my entire personality changed. I was dark and gothic. I was the shy girl everyone picked on. I was glad that they had kind of moved past Brooke but I really hated being the new subject of League abuse.

I could hear Brooke's phone buzz behind me and she looked at it, her face falling. Without a word, she looked at me and I knew that the League slammed me again.

**Fr: Claudia  
breaking news! I heard that marcy was a child of rape!**

**Fr: Kacey  
I told u she was from a family of sluts**

**Fr. Claudia  
least my birth certificate wasn't an apology letter from the condom store**

I heard Payton snicker behind us. My eyes filled with tears. How did they find out? I had only told my closest friends; Brooke, Jordan…

Oh. Jordan's a Wannabe.

I let a sob escape my lips. Everyone turned to look at me except Payton, who was still giggling. Brooke rubbed my shoulder and the girls came around me, followed by their moms. The only people who weren't crowding around us were Leslie and Payton. I let a few tears fall.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Are you okay?" Chloe added. I glanced over at Payton, who was giving me a death glare.

"I stepped on a needle," I lied through my teeth. Payton stuck her middle finger at me and I looked away.

"Save your tears for the pillow," Abby muttered. I nodded, wiping the tears away.

**_At least my birth certificate wasn't an apology letter from the condom store…_**


	9. Rejects and Cuts

**I find it easier to remember everyone if I give them faces. They are all celebrities aging from 13 – 20ish, but we can just pretend they are all 14. Faces:**

**Claudia: Peyton List (Alpha)  
Kacey: Keke Palmer (Alpha)  
Molly: Emma Roberts (Leaner)  
Payton Ackerman (Leaner)  
Jordan: Erin Sanders (Wannabe)  
Jackie: Victoria Justice (Wannabe)  
Hadley: Miranda Cosgrove (Wannabe)  
Kim: Oana Gregory (Wannabe)  
Marcy: Kelli Berglund (Former Wannabe; current Outcast)  
Hannah: Daniella Monet (New Wannabe)  
Kelsie: Sarah Hyland (New Wannabe)  
Jade: Lulu Antariksa (Outcast**

**There will be more!**

**-/-**

**Brooke:**

"LISTEN UP!"

Payton's loud voice cut the air. I nudged Marcy and she looked up from her notebook, shutting it quickly.

"What do you think this is?" I asked her. Marcy shrugged.

Claudia and Kacey said something to Payton and Molly and they both nodded.

"We have something very important to say," Kacey began. She smiled at some girls and winked at a few boys.

"It is time to get a few new Wannabes because some of our old Wannabes have shown that they are Leaner material," Claudia said.

"Hadley and Jackie will be two new Leaners, and Payton will be an Alpha," Kacey said. Hadley and Jackie shrieked, and I saw Jackie sneer at someone, but I couldn't find who it was. Payton smiled and bowed her head, while Molly and the other Wannabes scowled.

"Now, Molly, Jackie, or Hadley will go tap you if you are ready to become a Wannabe," Claudia said.

I heard a shriek, then another. Two new Wannabes ran up to the Alphas. I squinted. Hannah and Kelsie were squealing in joy.

"Oh my God! Claudia, thank you! You are my idol!" Kelsie cried.

"I love you guys!" Hannah shrieked.

"Shut up. The first rule of being a Wannabe is you don't talk unless spoken to," Claudia said.

"Leaners! Where's our third Wannabe?" Kacey shouted.

"Found her!" Molly said, tapping a girl by the shoulder. Jade. She crossed her arms and followed Molly to the Alphas.

"Do you three promise to stick by us every minute of your Wannabe rank?" Kacey asked.

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I don't."

Everyone stared at Jade, shocked.

"High school shouldn't be about a ranking or being popular. It's about friends, not this dumb excuse of popularity. You girls are simply becoming props to the 'Alphas' so they have more power. I refuse to be a part of that," Jade said, crossing her arms. "Sorry, but no." With that, she stormed away. Marcy and I stood there, shocked. Claudia started to say something else, but I dragged Marcy into a different hall, where Jade went.

"Why are we following her?" Marcy asked, shoving her notebook into her bag.

"Because she hates the League. And besides, we need more friends," I said. Marcy sighed following me. We found Jade at the water fountain.

"Aww, the reject Wannabes came for me, how sweet," she said sarcastically. Marcy stopped and looked away. Clearly that still bothered her.

"Actually I was a Leaner," I muttered.

"Save it, reject. They don't need any of us."

"Actually you rejected them, so…" I trailed off.

"Whatever. Get lost," Jade growled. Marcy started backing away but I grabbed her wrist. Big mistake. She recoiled and Jade used that as a loophole.

"Oh, now I remember you. You're the creepy girl who cut herself and landed a spot as the school's biggest freak. Let's see those bad boys."

Marcy's eyes filled with tears. I screamed at her not to cry in my head, hoping she was telepathic. Probably not, but she didn't cry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as she stepped forward. She fingered the edge of her sleeve, almost debating whether or not she should expose her cuts. Finally she bit her lip and the sleeve went up. And without a word, Jade exposed her wrist too.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ;p**

**And with that, I leave you in suspense.**


	10. Jade and the Bimbo

**PLZREADPLZREADPLZREAD!**

**Good. I gotst ur attention. **

**Follow me on Draw Cast or Deviantart if you wanna see what Marcy's drawings might look like (or if you like kitties! :D) (Draw Cast: amandaplz1201) (Deviantart: grbeachbum)**

**Subscribe to me on Youtube if you wanna see these drawings being made! :D (AmandaPlez1201)**

**And…**

**NEW PERSON ****àEmma: Liz Gillies (Outcast)**

**Claudia: Peyton List (Alpha)  
Kacey: Keke Palmer (Alpha)  
Payton Ackerman (Alpha)  
Molly: Emma Roberts (Leaner)  
Jordan: Erin Sanders (Wannabe)  
Jackie: Victoria Justice (Wannabe)  
Hadley: Miranda Cosgrove (Wannabe)  
Kim: Oana Gregory (Wannabe)  
Marcy: Kelli Berglund (Former Wannabe; current Outcast)  
Hannah: Daniella Monet (New Wannabe)  
Kelsie: Sarah Hyland (New Wannabe)  
Jade: Lulu Antariksa (Outcast)**

**There will be more!**

-/-

**Brooke:**

I stared at Jade's wrist, littered with scars. Marcy stepped back, her jaw hanging. Jade crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Why…" I couldn't find any words. Jade shrugged.

"Just thought it would be a good idea," she said sarcastically. "Unlike Bimbo here, I actually had a reason to cut myself."

"You don't know that for sure," I snapped as Marcy looked down. "Let's hear it."

"Boys."

"That's it?" I scoffed. I nudged Marcy. "Tell her Marcy."

"Brooke, that was kinda private," she murmured.

"Do you want her to win?" I asked.

"Kinda," Marcy said. "What happens at home doesn't concern other people. You're lucky I told _you_."

"She probably doesn't have a reason. I bet she's crying over losing her popularity. The _horror_!" Jade sneered. I glared at her.

"You know, Marcy and I've been through a lot because of being rejected. Those girls are cruel and you know it. And you're just acting like them. We came over here because we cared and we thought you would get along with us. Obviously not," I said. I turned on my heel and walked away and Marcy walked next to me. "I'm really sorry about what I told you to do. I don't know what got into me."

"It's fine," Marcy said.

"WAIT!"

Marcy and I spun around as Jade started running toward us.

"Maybe I didn't give you two a chance," she said, crossing her arms.

-/-

"So, why _did_ you hurt yourself?" Jade asked Marcy when we sat down in the janitor's closet.

"I'll tell you later," Marcy murmured, staring down at the glop the lunchladies called "mac and cheese." She pushed it aside and started sketching.

"I'll tell you why I cut myself," Jade offered. Marcy looked up.

"Oookkaaayy…" she said slowly. I awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So um, remember how Emma and I used to be friends?" Jade started.

"Yes," I said at the same time as Marcy said no. We both looked at her.

"What? I didn't really pay attention when I was a Wannabe because I couldn't talk!" she said.

"Drop the Wannabe attitude Bimbo," Jade said. Marcy flinched at the nickname. "Emma's the Goth, remember?"

"No… wait, yes," Marcy said. She looked back down at her notebook and wrote something down. I peered over her shoulder. The word "bimbo" was written on the paper, along with a lot of other insults. In the middle was a cat laying on the ground with her paws hiding her face.

"Anyway, boys used to date me all the time. But after a while I realized they just wanted to get to Emma. She used to not be goth, and she was absolutely stunning before she dyed her hair black. Boys have cheated on me with Emma, used me to get to Emma, they even treated me like crap just to hang out with Emma. And she let them! One even hit me a few times! That's when I started cutting." Jade clenched her fists. "She was acting like a bitch," (Marcy flinched at this) ",and one day it went too far. She and I got into a huge fight over the boy issue, and I said that if she didn't repel the boys I'd stop being her friend."

"That's kinda harsh," I said.

"I guess but it was her fault because she said she couldn't help that boys loved her. So we ended our friendship and I cut myself more. And that's also when Emma became Gothic." Jade pursed her lips. "Now you tell me your story." Marcy looked up, chewing on the end of her pencil. "Ew. Get that out of your mouth Bimbo."

"Stop calling her that," I said. Jade shrugged.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because she's not one," I growled. Marcy looked away.

"Do you even know what a bimbo is?"

"Yea, and I can tell you for certain Marcy isn't one."

"She's pretty, she's stupid, she's shallow, and she's superficial. Doesn't leave a lotta room to disagree."

I looked behind myself at Marcy, who was still writing and drawing, but I could tell Jade's words hurt her.

"And just look at all the makeup she's wearing! I seriously hope she gets jumped in a dark alley so she can see just how slutty she looks."

I glanced behind again, backing up to sit next to Marcy. I peered at the notebook again, seeing that half the words Jade said had been scribbled on there. She was biting her lip and I saw a tear slip down her face. I put an arm around her.

"Jade, please leave," I said. "I really can't believe you would say all these things about Marcy when you hardly know her."

"I'm not leaving," Jade said.

"Why not?" I asked. "You've done enough. Look at Marcy."

I could almost see Jade's gaze soften. Almost.

"You should be mad at yourself. You don't even know Marcy like I do. Don't judge before you know a person." I watched Jade as she sat down with her head in her hands.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay?" Jade said. "I guess I've been kinda mean but I'm scared that if I don't hurt you first I'll get hurt." Marcy looked up a little but then resumed drawing. I peered over her shoulder again, shuddering when I saw her add blood to the cat. Lots and lots of blood.

We ate in silence. Marcy never looked up from her drawings and I never looked away from Jade. Jade did anything to avoid my gaze at all costs.

When the bell rang we all went our separate ways.


	11. BFs and Pointe

**Jade:**

"No," I whispered one last time as a tear slipped down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling a blow to my ribs and I gasped in pain. I opened one eye and looked up at my boyfriend Jerry. "Please stop," I pleaded. "What did I even do wrong?" I didn't get an answer. I never do.

Jerry crossed his arms. "I hope you learned your lesson, bitch." I bit my lip and nodded as he left my house. I curled up on the floor where I had been thrown and sobbed for easily a half hour. I hated Jerry. I hated what he did to me.

I took a moment to look up and scanned the room to find my phone. I was in desperate need of a friend. I moaned in pain as I stood up and grabbed my phone off the bed, lying down on my side.

My first instinct was to call Emma but then I remembered she wasn't my friend anymore. I scoured my brain for people I could text, but only Brooke and Marcy came to mind and I knew I couldn't text Marcy after the things I said about her.

**To: Brooke  
From: Jade  
Hey r u there?**

No answer. Maybe I would have to text Marcy. I waited for about five minutes before I gave up and texted Marcy.

**To: Marcy  
From: Jade  
Hiiiiiii im so bored plz text me**

**From: Marcy  
To: Jade  
Sry cant rlly tlk dance w/ brooke shes learning a solo rite now but I gtg **

I silently cursed to myself, tossing my phone on my pillow. I closed my eyes, letting the dull throbbing of my pain lull me to sleep…

**Marcy:**

"Marcy!" Abby yelled when Brooke had finished rehearsing her solo. "Come over here. I want to see what you can do." I nervously tugged at the sleeve of my new ALDC sweater and went over to Abby.

It was pretty easy. She went over some terminology and then the spelling of it all (ugh) and then had me demonstrate to her some acro tricks and fouette turns. Then she had me put on my pointe shoes.

"I don't teach pointe here," Abby was saying as I tied the laces up my legs, "but Giana can do it. I'm going to have her test you on that part and I want to watch you do it. Do you mind if the girls watch too?"

"No," I said as I stood up. It felt nice to be in new pointe shoes. "They can watch." Abby nodded and went over to Giana, whispering something to her. Then she turned away.

"Girls!" she barked. "Marcy's doing pointe if you wanna watch!"

Mackenzie was the first one out, closely followed by Brooke, Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Chloe, and Paige. Payton came out much slower, but just her presence set me on edge. I tightened my ponytail.

**(Guyz I don't do pointe but my friends do so this is all from guessing)**

I was walking on my toes and spinning on my toes and I even did a scorpion on my toes. Everyone loved it. Especially Mackenzie. Even Payton stopped sneering for a minute. When I was done Giana looked very impressed.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Abby.

"I think Giana needs to choreograph a pointe solo for you to do in Delaware this week," she said. The girls all shrieked and hugged me, but Payton just scowled. I hugged them all back. "Remember Marcy, you're only as good as your last performance."


	12. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ

**PLZ READ**

**Im so sorry for dying on u like that. I just… ughhhhh. I've been so depressed. Likenojoke. I'm bullied like hell in school and I just felt so alone and…. I'm so depressed. I've been cutting a lot and stopped eating and lost all my friends and lost interest in writing, one of the things I love most. I'm so alone im so depressed. I really hope u guys can forgive me. I need someone ;( I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for everything. I'm trying to get back into writing, so the next chapter might be up soon. High hopes?**

**With lots of loves,**

**Kallik**


	13. Just a Little Bonding Time

**Ermmmmmm… back. For now anyway. Happy summer bitchesss.**

**Claudia: Peyton List (Alpha)  
Kacey: Keke Palmer (Alpha)  
Payton Ackerman (Alpha)  
Molly: Emma Roberts (Leaner)  
Jordan: Erin Sanders (Wannabe)  
Jackie: Victoria Justice (Wannabe)  
Hadley: Miranda Cosgrove (Wannabe)  
Kim: Oana Gregory (Wannabe) Marcy: Kelli Berglund (Former Wannabe; current Outcast)  
Hannah: Daniella Monet (New Wannabe)  
Kelsie: Sarah Hyland (New Wannabe)  
Jade: Lulu Antariksa (Outcast)**

**There will be more!**

**0.0emedehsahfjkds**

Marcy:

I sat in the janitor's closet waiting for Brooke, my hand flipping through my notebook expertly searching for a new page. I heard the door open and close, and without looking up I greeted Brooke.

"Hey Bimbo."

I froze. Slowly looking up, Jade stood in front of me, not Brooke. I chewed the end of my pen.

"H-h-hey Jade," I stuttered. "W-where's Brooke?"

"She's taking a test she missed. So it's just you and me."

I bit down hard on my pen and almost choked as a piece flew into my throat.

"Holy shit girl, calm down," Jade said, rubbing my back. I looked at her warily. "Where's your food?"

"I didn't get any."

"Don't you have money?"

"No."

"Why not?"

_Because I'm broke and my parents are broke and I can't take money from them anymore _"I wasn't hungry."

"Ah, anorexic are we?" Jade poked my ribs. I flinched and whimpered as her finger dug into a fresh bruise. "Hey." Her voice was softer now, like she cared. "Are you okay?" I shrugged, looking back down at my notebook. Jade didn't speak to me and looked down at her tray of food. She had two slices of pizza and a cookie.

My pen glided easily over the paper, putting down line after line, curve after curve. I could feel Jade's eyes burning into my back but I tried to ignore them.

"…You're really good at that," Jade said. I looked up.

"Thanks." More silence. I tugged at my sweater sleeve uncertainly.

"So… um… how's it going…?" Jade asked awkwardly.

"Eh," I said.

"What's eh?" Jade pried. I shrugged.

"Family struggles," I said.

"You can tell me you know," Jade said, softly touching my hand. I looked her in the eye. She seemed pretty sincere. Should I take the chance?

"Er, I don't know if I can. I mean, I just don't…"

"…Trust me. You don't trust me. I get the feeling Marce. It's my life."

More silence.

"Do you want my last slice?" Jade asked.

"Um, sure," I said, taking the piece of pizza. I concentrated on eating slow but my hunger got the better of me and embarrassingly I ate it in less than a minute.

"Wow, you _were_ hungry," Jade mused. I looked away embarrassed. "Here" Jade handed me half of her cookie. I engulfed it. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but tell me honestly, do your parents feed you?" I looked down and studied my pen for a long time.

"…No," I blurted out finally. "No they don't, they deny food."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"…They say I don't deserve it and I'm just a mistake and I wasn't supposed to be born. They say it's my fault for everything and I'm not worthy of anything and they refuse food and hate me and my brother is bipolar and hits me and…" I hadn't meant to say that much. "Sorry."

"No but I get it on the being hit part. My boyfriend Jerry is abusive, like, vicious abusive. He just beat me last night," Jade said, rubbing my back. "Don't worry kid, I'll bring you food, I promise."

"Thanks," I said as the bell rang.

"But what do you mean 'you were a mistake'?" Jade asked as we walked out the door.

"…But the whole school knows," I said. "You seriously don't know?"

"Wait, that text was true? About you being the rape result?" Jade asked. I nodded. We stood in the hallway for a minute, then Jade hugged me and walked away. I stood there for a few seconds, not quite sure what had happened, then turned and went to my locker.

**I wanted to write more, but lost interest/started texting my care bear (caroline)/had flashbacks about my past friends/started venting to care bear/napped/fed the dog/walked the dog/came back to post. **


End file.
